User blog:Raffine2014/The MyAnimeList Club is here!
I Decided to create Club for MyAnimeList, named: Ice Crown Club. As you can see, we need more members to join before Do it. You should Join here: https://myanimelist.net/clubs.php?cid=74867 As you might know, we should invite more members to join, if you wish to do something, please comment below if you want to ask something. Depending what you want, There's exactly Missing Pictures that needs to upload, as well Relations for Anime, Manga and Characters. Let us know when doing it. Relating sometime, As we should need more Members to join my club, let's see when people who joined it, At least, We know what is this. About more kindly for more Members to join, So far if anyone who wants join My Discord Server before do something on it. There are Lot more fanarts i should post, As well we have more lot bots even wishing thing is. If you may know that, We will working it then. Exactly, There are lot more to do list must finished about club, So yes it's no Topic yet, I wish we need join more members for my club if we can. So Who's have installed Warcraft III? I Actually because some people who haven't tried this game, You know, I've been working mod Warcraft 3 with Aikatsu Content, As well i will finding some models and lot more, Which we should working in the future, When 100% Complete, I'll finish it and This map will becomes for Sale. I Have prepared to finalize this map for Ice Crown Server, Once the Project it's done, I will not upload on EpicWar since it needs Purchase map that i made my project. * If i have Paypal, i can buy it another sometime. You should try use Single Player if you want test my project map, Then i will see it for screenshot and i'll upload it this wiki. The Following Who Tested my project map: * Mari * Mary the Genie * Van Kito * Eclipse * Kelly Moeser I Decided if anyone who test my project map, I wish we should need more donations for me on paypal, As well i can do something if we should do it. Before Migrating Data I actually i don't want lose my stuff maps and replay, that should be lost if i am do it, The only way is i'm keep using Patch 1.27b, since we will Finalized this project once it's Done, i'll release this map in future, it's what when User Data Migration message appears when it's required for Patch 1.28. In 2018 or 2019, Don't worry, if you don't know what year release, like Yandere Simulator, For those i'll have do something on it when finishing this map. The Models haven't imported yet, There's what reason i enabled Allow Local Files Registry to enable it, which i can add some files that i can do it on World Editor. Any Else? We are working next build for Ice Crown, our Christmas is coming, Anyways it was late thanksgiving in november 23 in USA. Thanks, and Happy late Thanksgiving in USA! Category:Blog posts